Don't Leave Me
by Shawn'sGal
Summary: OK, don't feel like summerizing, but I'll warn you that the ending is a little cheesy. Sorry in advance! Plz review it! Thx!


  
  


Disclaimer: Nope not mine... Too bad, so sad, life goes on... Don't sue! *Wimper* *Wimper* 

............................................................................................................................................................ 

" Oh come on Val! You can't be serious!" Caitie exclaimed, " You're not actually gonna ask that dork out are you?"   
  


" I've been over this with you at least a hundred times Caitie! Tyler's NOT a dork and yes, I am going to ask him out... at the station." Val exclaimed becoming slightly annoyed with Caitie's remarks about Tyler.   
  


" Fine! Go out with your picture perfect, straight A, jock person or whatever you wanna call him and leave me alone another Friday night... By myself. When are you gonna get a chance to go out with him anyway? I mean, you already have what, cheerleading practice every 2 hours and then the rest of the time at that stupid station saving people who can't just wait for a fluckin' real doctor to get them." Caitie argued non-chalantly.   
  


" 'Fluckin''? Where'd that come from?" Val laughed.   
  


" I'm trying to curb my swearing pattern. Why is that to weird for you?" she challenged.   
  


" Oh no! Not at all... Nope, it's... great!" Val explained quickly, trying to avoid another fight with her best friend. They had been fighting a lot the past few weeks.   
  


_BEEP!_ Val's pager beeped, " Look Caitie. I gotta go. Call You later ok?"   
  


" Go!" Caitie turned around and began to walk away, then quickly turned around, " Hey Val, be careful ok. I just have a bad feeling about this one."   
  


Val smiled, " I'll be fine. Bye!" she turned and quickly ran down the street. 

............................................................................................................................................................ 

" All right, so what are we lookin' at today?" Val asked Hank once they all arrived at the station and ran towards the ambulance.   
  


" It looks like two local gangs got into a fight, there are apparently gun and knife wounds." Hank explained.   
  


Val glanced over to the back where Tyler was sitting, he hadn't said anything to her since she arrived at the station, " So, what's with you?" she asked teasingly.   
  


" Nothing." he replied quickly.   
  


" Come on, you can tell me." she tried again.   
  


" Nothing's wrong Val, so just bug off!" Tyler spat. That was definitly not the Tyler that Val knew.   
  


Val fought back tears of frustration. She was able to tell Tyler what was on her mind all the time and she had hoped he felt that way too. _Obviously I was wrong!_ She thought angrily.   
  


Jamie, who was also sitting in the back smirked slightly, " Looks like Super Boy has an edge to him after all!" 

............................................................................................................................................................ 

The shooting scene was complete mayhem. There were police everywhere hand cuffing gang members and stuffing them into police cars and other ambulances loading victims onto gurneys. Val and Hank ran off to join some other EMT's while Jamie and Tyler ran to join another group on the opposite side.   
  


" So what was that all about man?" Jamie asked Tyler once they were seperated from Val and Hank.   
  


" I guess that was a little harsh huh? I shouldn't have yelled at Val like that." Tyler replied feeling slightly ashamed of the way he had behaved in the ambulance, " Maybe I should go appologize. You OK here by yourself?" he asked Jamie. Jamie waved him off and knelt beside a teenaged girl who had been shot, applying pressure to the gun shot wound.   
  


Tyler started walking toward Val when he heard a girl scream, all heads turned and that's when he saw the gang member emerge from the corner of a dumpster. He had a gun. 

............................................................................................................................................................ 

For Val, the next few events seemed to happen in slow motion. She heard the scream and her head snapped towards the sound. She saw the dark figure emerge from the shadows of the dumpter and saw the glind of the gun in his hand, " Oh God." she whispered. She screamed when she heard the ring of the gun shot. That's when she heard the thud of a body land on the cement. She turned and saw who had been hit, " Tyler!!! Oh God Tyler!!!" she jumped up and ran toward Tyler.   
  


She reached his body, he was struggling to breath, " Val... Val... I'm..." he gasped for breath, " I'm sor..."   
  


" Shh... I know. It's ok. Everything is going to be fine." she sobbed, trying to compfort not only him, but herself. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.   
  


Jamie and Hank were running to get to Tyler, "Oh God. We gotta get some pressure on that, stop the bleeding, gotta stop the bleeding." Hank mumbled, it was barely eligable, " Oh God." he reapeated over and over.   
  


Tyler gasped for breath again and his hand went limp in Val's hand, " Oh God! No! Tyler! No! Don't leave! Please don't leave!" she let go of his hand and curled up sobbing as a group of paramedics rushed towards the group with a gurney.   
  


" Move! Get out of the way!" one paramedic yelled as he picked up Tyler's limp body and put him gently on the gurney and loaded him up in the ambulance.   
  


Jamie, the only one who seemed to be in some sort of control pulled Val to her feet. She collapsed and he caught her, " Come on! We're going to follow him!" Val nodded and hazily made it into the back of the ambulance. She could hear Jamie order Hank, who was still mumbling, to get into the passenger seat. He took the wheel and turned the sirens on. 

............................................................................................................................................................ 

" Val!? Val!? Wher the hell are you!?" Caitie yelled when she got into the ER. She noticed Jamie first who was pacing up and down the ER waiting room. Sitting in a chair, her face pale and streaked with tears was Val. Caitie ran up to her and threw her arms around Val, suddenly crying herself. When she finally let go of Val, she wiped her tears away and looked around the waiting room. Hank was staring into nothingness. Ajmie was still pacing, Brooke, was also crying, head in hands, with her farther's arm around her, the other around his wife andTyler's mom and stepdad were out in the hall arguing, Caitie shook her head, _It's gotta be hard on her already._ She thought about Tyler's mom sadly.   
  


" Excuse me, are you all here with Tyler Connell?" a man in a white coat asked the group.   
  


" Yes, is he OK? Can we see him? Jamie managed to get out.   
  


" I'm sorry. He didn't make it." the doctor said solomely.   
  


Val cried out and crumpled up in a shaky ball. Tyler's mom went white and fainted, his stepdad caught her. Brooke cried harder and even Val and Brooke's parents began to cry. Hank's head fell into his hands and his body began to shake violently. Caitie's head went blank. Jamie's hands clenched into tight fists, " Shit." he whispered and shakily found a seat and slumped into it. 

............................................................................................................................................................ 

Later that week, the school was having a an assembly in honour of Tyler, " He was an excellent student in every way. No matter how busy he was with extra curricular activities, he still maintained an A average. He was a role model for many students in this school and we will all miss him terribly." the principal recited wiping the tear off her face. Val was up next.   
  


" Tyler was... Tyler was the best friend I'll ever have. He was there for me through all the tough stuff, like when my dad had a heart attack." Val broke down into sobs, " He wasn't just an excellent student like most of you remember, he had troubles of his own. But no matter how much bigger his were, and no matter how small some of mine were, he would always listen... he wouldn't tell me that it was no big deal... he actually would listen and give his advice. He was like that. He..."   
  


" Stop! Wait! He's not gone!" someone cried out, interrupting Val's speech. A tall man with a receading hairline ran uo onto the stange and grabbed the mike from Val, " We've made a horrible mistake." he took a deep breath, " I'm doctor Green, I just recently found out that the deceased Tyler Connell is really Tyler Connelli. I was mistaken, and to prove it to you, I've brought him here." suddenly, there was a gasp from the crowd as Tyler quickly walked up to the stage.   
  


Val began to cry once again, when Tyler noticed thishe rushed over to her and brushed her tears away, then pulled her in for a long kiss, " Never, ever leave me again!" Val whispered breathlessly.   
  


" Never." Tyler replied softly.   
  


Ok, Sorry about the ending, I just realized I didn't want to kill Tyler off anymore but was to lazy to go back and delete it. Sorry again! 


End file.
